


Jesteś dla mnie jak brat

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Ziall [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>illegallylesbianing: wróciłam! teraz chcę zialla, a wszystko wina souris!! tak czy siak - ziall. niall jest zakochany w swoim przyjacielu, zaynie, i próbuje go zaprosić na randkę czy coś. ale jako że znają się od dzieciństwa, a słowa ‘kocham cię’ są wypowiadane niemal codziennie w różnych sytuacjach, zayn nigdy nie bierze propozycji nialla na poważnie, tylko jako żart. no i niall w cholerę nie wie, co powinien zrobić, bo chce uniknąć poważnej rozmowy o uczuciach. opowiada więc o tym swojemu przyjacielowi louisowi, który obiecuje coś zrobić w tej sprawie. potajemnie ze swoim chłopakiem, harym stylesem, organizują zaynowi i niallowi romantyczną kolację w łazience (taakiej duuużej łazience) i w jakiś sposób ich tam zamykają razem. niall jest w sytuacji bez wyjścia, gdyż zayn domaga się wyjaśnień, więc mówi mu prawdę o swoich uczuciach do niego. i teraz do ciebie należy wybór, czy zayn da im szansę, czy powie niallowi nie. jeśli powie tak, proszę o kolację i fluff. jeśli nie, doprowadź mnie doprowadź mi do płaczu, proszę :)) dziękuję z góry i miłego dnia i miłego pisania i duuużo weny!! byłoby mi też miło, gdybyś dała mi znać, kiedy napiszesz te prompty, bo zawsze wszystko przeoczę :( x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesteś dla mnie jak brat

Uśmiechnął się, kiedy obok niego pojawiła się kelnerka stawiając przed nim kubek z kawą i talerz z szarlotką. Dziewczyna oddał uśmiech, a na jej policzki wpłynął lekki rumieniec.  
Gdy tylko odeszła w kierunku lady, ponownie wyjrzał przez okno kawiarni. Obserwował ludzi, przechodzących obok szyby. Niektórzy z telefonami przy uchu śpieszyli się zapewne do pracy lub na jakieś ważne spotkanie. Inni taszczyli ciężkie reklamówki, prawdopodobnie wracali z zakupów. Po drugiej stronie ulicy widział małą dziewczynkę, wskazującą na wystawę sklepu z zabawkami. Domyślił się, że chciała najnowszą lalkę Barbie. Jednak kiedy jej mama zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy, tym samym dając do zrozumienia, że nie zgodziła się na żądania córki, mała założyła ręce na piersi i tupiąc nogą zaczęła krzyczeć.  
Odwrócił wzrok od matki z dzieckiem i spojrzał na zegarek. 9:45 – zostało jeszcze 15 minut do przyjścia jego przyjaciół. Jednak jemu to nie przeszkadzało, specjalnie przyszedł wcześniej. Musiał pomyśleć, potrzebował tego. Czuł się zmęczony tym co się działo, a może raczej powinien powiedzieć, nie działo.  
Miał już dość, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel nie potrafi dostrzec tego jak bardzo go kocha. Ta świadomość nie dawała mu spokoju i nie raz spędzała sen z powiek.  
Z Zaynam znali się od dziecka. Byli sąsiadami, więc dorastali razem, mieli wiele wspólnych pierwszych razów. Pierwsza impreza, pierwszy papieros, pierwsze piwo, pierwszy raz razem uciekli na wagary. Było tego wiele.  
W wieku 17 lat odkrył, że jego uczucia do mulata przekraczają granice przyjaźni. Zakochał się w nim. Na początku próbował to stłumić, nie chcąc niszczyć tego co jest pomiędzy nimi. Niestety nie udało się. Jego uczucia względem chłopaka były silniejsze. Kilka razy próbował wyznać mu miłość, jednak w ich przyjaźni słowa „kocham cię” są czymś częstym, więc i w tych przypadkach nie były odczytywane w odpowiedni sposób. Później próbował zaprosić go na randkę, jednak za każdym razem słyszał to samo: Świetny pomysł, dzwoniłeś już do reszty? Tak, Zayn myślał, że chodzi mu o wypad w przyjacielskim gronie.  
Kompletnie nie wiedział co powinien zrobić, aby Malik uwierzył w jego uczucia i go dostrzegł. To tak bardzo go męczyło i bolało.  
Wybudził się z zamyślenia, kiedy ktoś zapukał w szybę. Spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i ujrzał swojego przyjaciela, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Chłopak szybko wszedł do kawiarni i po chwili siedział już przy stoliku.  
\- Cześć Niall – przywitał się wesoło.  
\- Hej Lou, gdzie masz Harry’ego?  
\- Leży w domu z gorączką – westchnął – A reszty jeszcze nie ma? – rozejrzał się dookoła.  
W tym momencie zawibrował telefon blondyna, leżący na blacie. Sięgnął po urządzenie odczytując wiadomość, która nadeszła.  
\- Zayn pisze, że się spóźni. Liam prosił go, aby po niego podjechał.  
\- Wszystko dobrze? – szatyn zmrużył oczy, uważnie przyglądając się twarzy przyjaciela.  
\- Jasne – pokiwał głową, niezbyt przekonująco.  
\- Niall, co się dzieje? Chodzi o Zayna? – dopytywał.  
\- Zaprosiłem go na randkę – spojrzał na przyjaciela i widział jak ten otwiera usta, jednak szybko kontynuował, nie pozwalając mu nic powiedzieć – Tym razem dobrze wytłumaczyłam o co mi chodzi. Powiedziałem, że chcę wyjść z nim na kolacje i do kina. Wiesz co on zrobił? Roześmiał się i powiedział mi, abym się nie wygłupiał. On myślał, że żartowałem. Wiesz jak mnie to zabolało? Cudem powstrzymałem łzy.  
\- Ni – Louis ujął dłoń przyjaciela, która leżała na blacie – Porozmawiaj z nim i otwarcie powiedz co czujesz. Tylko w ten sposób coś zdziałasz.  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Jestem beznadziejny w takich rozmowach. Nie chcę, boję się.  
\- Niall – westchnął – Spróbuję coś wymyślić i jakoś pomóc.  
\- Dziękuję Lou – uśmiechnął się słabo.  
\- Cześć chłopaki – podskoczyli, kiedy obok ich stolika pojawili się Liam i Zayn.  
\- Co to za schadzka? – zaśmiał się Payne, dosiadając się do szatyna, podczas gdy Malik usiadł obok Nialla.  
\- No pięknie Lou – odezwał się mulat – Harry’ego nie ma, a ty już zarywasz do innych.  
W pierwszej chwili zarówno Louis jak i Niall nie wiedzieli o co chodzi, dopóki nie spojrzeli na swoje złączone dłonie. Tommo wywrócił oczami, prychając i puszczając dłoń blondyna.  
*****  
\- Louis, czy ty na pewno dobrze się czujesz – wychrypiał Harry, zapalając kilka świeczek stojących na szafce.  
\- O co ci chodzi? – odwrócił się w stronę swojego chłopaka, zakładając ręce na piersi.  
\- Lou, randka w łazience? Serio? – wyciągnął chusteczkę i cicho w nią kichnął, po czym kontynuował – Lubię naszą łazienkę, w końcu sam ją urządzałem, ale nie sądzę, aby to było odpowiednie miejsce na randki. Jakakolwiek łazienka, nie jest odpowiednia na randki – pociągnął nosem.  
\- Nie kazałem ci tu schodzić i pomagać mi. Powiedziałem, że masz siedzieć w łóżku. Dalej jesteś chory. Po za tym pragnę ci przypomnieć, że łazienka to jedyne pomieszczenie, które możemy zamknąć na klucz.  
Harry westchnął cicho, zapalając ostatnią świeczkę i podszedł do drzwi, gdzie czekał na niego już Louis.  
\- Nie jest źle – powiedział dumny z siebie szatyn.  
Ciemno brązowe kafelki na podłodze i beżowe na ścianach. W rogu stała duża wanna, a po przeciwnej stronie przeszklony prysznic. Obok ciągnął się blat z dwiema umywalkami, nad którymi wisiało ogromne lustro. Przy drzwiach znajdowała się toaleta, a po drugiej stronie brązowa szafka i półki nad nią. Dodatkowo teraz gdziekolwiek się dało leżały zapachowe, nastrojowe świeczki. Na środku leżało pełno poduszek i dwie duże pufy. Pomiędzy nimi stał stolik, na którym znajdowała się potrawa przygotowana przez Harry’ego i butelka wina z kieliszkami.  
\- Dalej uważam, że to głupi pomysł – burknął cicho loczek.  
\- Do łóżka – warknął Louis, spoglądając na swojego chłopaka – Przestań mi tu marudzić – wyszli z łazienki i szatyn pchnął młodszego w kierunku ich sypialni.  
*****  
Louis – jęknął Malik - Co jest takiego ważnego w twojej łazience, że w tej chwili musisz mi to pokazać?  
\- Sam zaraz zobaczysz – powiedział pchając swojego przyjaciela we wskazane miejsce.  
\- Lou… – nie zdążył dokończyć, kiedy został wepchnięty do łazienki. Drzwi za nim zostały zatrzaśnięte i usłyszał zgrzyt przekręcanego klucza.  
Jednak w tym momencie co innego zaprzątało jego głowę, a mianowicie był to obraz przed nim.  
Jedynym źródłem światła były pozapalane świeczki, które dawały romantyczny nastrój. Na środku znajdował się nakryty stół, za którym siedział zdezorientowany – tak samo jak brunet – Niall.  
\- Ni, o co tutaj chodzi? – podszedł bliżej, siadając na wolnej pufie.  
\- Nie ma… - zaczął, jednak nagle go oświeciło i przypomniał sobie, że Louis obiecał mu pomóc – Zabiję go – westchnął cicho.  
Chciał, aby szatyn mu pomógł, ale nie w ten sposób. Dobrze wiedział, że to niewiele może dać. Jedyne co teraz mogli zrobić to szczerze porozmawiać, ale przecież tego blondyn właśnie chciał uniknąć.  
\- Co? Kogo? – spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem – Niall ty wiesz o co tu chodzi?  
Blondyn nie miał pojęcia co odpowiedzieć. Mógł go okłamać, ale to i tak nic by nie dało. Znali się od dziecka, brunet doskonale wiedział, kiedy Irlandczyk próbował kłamać. Jedynym rozwiązaniem jakie przychodziło mu do głowy, to zmiana tematu.  
\- Napijesz się wina? – sięgnął po butelkę, rozlewając czerwonego trunków do kieliszków.  
\- Niall? Co wiesz?  
\- Zi – jęknął.  
\- Niall – naciskał na przyjaciela.  
Blondyn sięgnął po swój kieliszek, wypijając całą jego zawartość. Czuł jak alkohol przepływa przez jego gardło i rozprzestrzenia się po jego ciele. Mimo to nie dało mu to odwagi. Właśnie dlatego sięgnął po butelkę i przykładając szyjkę do ust zrobił kilka łyków.  
\- Niall, nie uważasz, że to trochę dziwne? Siedzimy zamknięci w łazience, która wygląda jakby ktoś planował zorganizować w niej randkę?  
Horan czuł jak na jego policzku wkrada się rumieniec. Zarówno od alkoholu jak i zawstydzenia. Na szczęście w tym świetle mulatowi było ciężko to dostrzec.  
\- Zayn – westchnął - To co widzisz, przygotował Louis, zapewne z pomocą Harry’ego – sądząc po tym, że posiłek wygląda zjadliwie. Lou obiecał mi pomóc, ale nie sądziłem, że zrobi coś takiego – pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Pomóc? W czym? – spytał zaskoczony.  
\- Bo widzisz…ja…um… - nie miał pojęcia jak zacząć.  
\- Ni, spokojnie – Zayn posłał mu lekki uśmiech – Nie denerwuj się tak.  
Zapadła cisza podczas, której Niall nabrał głęboko powietrza, przymykając oczy i powoli je wypuścił.  
\- Kocham cię – słowa opuściły jego usta.  
\- Ja ciebie też – uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- N-nie, ty nie rozumiesz – pokręcił głową – Ja naprawdę cię kocham.  
\- Myślisz, że ja żartuję? Również naprawdę cię kocham – na twarzy Malika pojawiło się zdezorientowanie.  
\- Nie, nie. Ty nie rozumiesz sensu moich słów – wytłumaczył – Zi, mówiąc, że cię kocham mam na myśli, że jestem w tobie zakochany.  
W końcu to powiedział jasno i zrozumiale. Jego słowa zawisły w powietrzy, pomiędzy nimi. W łazience zapanowała cisza. Widział jak mulat szeroko otwiera oczy i z niedowierzaniem wpatruje się w swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.  
Niall czuł jak jego serce wali, mocno odbijając się o żebra. Krew szumiała mu w uszach, a jego oddech stał się cięższy i urywany, kiedy czekał na reakcję Zayna. Z każdą sekundą czuł jak jego strach, przed tym co zaraz może usłyszeć, wzrasta.  
W końcu padły te słowa, których tak bardzo się obawiał.  
\- Przepraszam Niall – blondyn czuł jak na jego sercu pojawia się rysa, która robi się większa z kolejnymi słowami bruneta – Kocham cię i to bardzo, ale jak brata. Jesteś dla mnie jak brat.  
\- Oh, o-ok – jego głos lekko zadrżał.  
\- Wiesz, nie mówiłem wcześniej, ale poznałem kogoś. Chciałem ją przyprowadzić, abyście się poznali, ale dopiero jak się upewnię, że coś z tego będzie. Naprawdę mi na niej zależy i nie chcę, aby Louis zniechęcił ją do mnie, tak jak wszystkich innych. Może gdybym faktycznie ja z wami zapoznał, nie doszłoby do tak niezręcznej sytuacji.  
Niall czuł jak pod jego powiekami zbierają się łzy. Jego serce w tej chwili pękało i rozpadało się na kawałki.  
\- R-rozumiem – przełknął ślinę, czując jak w jego gardle tworzy się gula – W-wiesz jeśli chcesz, t-to możesz j-ją p-przyprowadzić. L-Louis będzie grzeczny, po-porozmawiam z nim. Chciałbym po-poznać osobę, która cz-czyni cię szczę-szczęśliwym – głos Niall był przesiąknięty bólem i smutkiem, nie był w stanie dłużej powstrzymywać swoich łez, które teraz spływały po jego zarumienionych policzkach – S-skoro to n-nie mogę b-być ja – powiedział cicho, jednak Zayn wyraźnie usłyszał każde słowo.  
\- Niall – twarzy mulata również zawitał potworny smutek. Nie chciał, aby jego przyjaciel cierpiał, jednak nie wiedział co powinien zrobić. Wiedział, że to on wywołał ból w sercu blondyna. Zbliżył się do przyjaciela, chcąc go przytulić, jednak on gwałtownie się odsunął, co tym razem wywołało ukłucie w sercu Malika.  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Nie utrudniaj mi tego – poprosił, wbijając w niego swoje duże, błękitne, załzawione oczy – Ja…ja teraz potrzebuję trochę czasu. Ja muszę to przemyśleć, m-muszę zapomnieć – z każdym słowem jego głos był coraz cichszy, jakby zaczął mówić do siebie, zamiast do chłopaka. Zayn jednak wszystko wyraźnie słyszał, a ból w jego klatce piersiowej robił się coraz większy. Nie chciał tracić najlepszego przyjaciela, jednak bał się, że wszystko do tego się sprowadza.  
\- Niall – Horan jednak nie zareagował. Podszedł do drzwi i zaczął w nie pukać, wołając swojego przyjaciela, aby mu otworzył. Po chwili usłyszeli zgrzyt zamka i drzwi zostały otwarte.  
W wejściu stał Louis z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, jednak kiedy zobaczył w jakim stanie są Zayn i Niall, uśmiech zniknął, a na jego twarzy pojawił się niepokój.  
\- Ni? – spojrzał na przyjaciela. Czerwone, załzawione oczy, w których mógł dostrzec potworny ból oraz smutek wypisany na jego twarzy.  
Chwycił blondyna, przyciągając go do mocnego uścisku. Chłopak nie wytrzymał. Z jego ust wydostał się szloch, a ciało zaczęło się trząść. Nie sądził, że odrzucenie będzie bolało, aż tak mocno. To tylko pokazało jak bardzo kochał mulata. Jego serce wraz ze słowami Zayna rozpadło się na tysiące kawałków i nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie je posklejać.  
On tylko chciał odrobiny szczęście, miłości. Tylko tyle! Czy on naprawdę dużo wymagał?  
Zayn przyglądał się temu widokowi z ogromnym bólem na twarzy. Podszedł do nich, wyciągając rękę w kierunku blondyna, jednak Louis pokazał mu, aby tego nie robił.  
Malik westchnął cicho, opuszczając dłoń.  
\- Przepraszam Niall – odezwał się cicho – Pamiętaj, że zawsze będziesz dla mnie najlepszym przyjacielem – wyminął ich i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, a z ust Nialla wydostał się głośniejszy płacz.  
*****  
\- Jesteś tego pewny? – Louis spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela.  
Stali na lotnisku, skąd Niall miał za chwilę, samolot do Irlandii.  
\- Tak – uśmiechnął się słabo – Muszę odpocząć. Nie jestem w stanie tutaj zostać. Na razie to zbyt mocno boli.  
\- Przykro mi Ni – westchnął szatyn – Nie sądziłem, że tak to się skończy.  
\- Może to i dobrze. W końcu sobie wszystko wyjaśniliśmy. Przynajmniej nie mam się już co łudzić, że pomiędzy nami coś będzie. Teraz to boli, ale wierze, że kiedyś ból zniknie i będę wstanie ruszyć dalej.  
\- Na pewno tak będzie – loczek uśmiechnął się do blondyna – W końcu znajdziesz również kogoś, kto cię pokocha, a ty jego.  
Horan uśmiechnął się szeroko do Harry’ego. W tej właśnie chwili wywołano lot blondyna.  
\- Będę tęsknić – szatyn przyciągnął go do mocnego uścisku.  
\- Ja też, ale nie wyjeżdżam na zawsze. Za jakiś czas wrócę.  
Następnie przyszła kolej na Stylesa, aby pożegnać się z chłopakiem.  
\- Dbaj o Lou, aby nie wpadł w żadne tarapaty. W jego przypadku to bardzo możliwe – zaśmiał się, na co Harry mu zawtórował. Usłyszeli jak szaty prycha.  
\- Oczywiście, że będę – odsunął się od Iralndczyka i przyciągnął do swojego boku, naburmuszonego Tomlinsona.  
Niall posłał im ostatni uśmiech, nim odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku odpowiedniego wejścia do samolotu. Chłopcy stali tak długo, dopóki blond czupryna nie zniknęła z ich pola widzenia.  
Odwrócili się z zamiarem odejścia i zobaczyli przed sobą Zayna. Stał opierając dłonie na kolanach i głęboko oddychając.  
\- Zayn? – zarówno loczek jak i Lou, byli zaskoczeni widokiem mulata. Myśleli, że Niall nie chciał, aby Malik się o tym dowiedział.  
\- G-Gdzie Niall? – wysapał.  
\- Odleciał – poinformował go szatyn – Zi, co ty tu robisz? Skąd wiedziałeś o jego wyjeździe?  
\- Liam się przypadkiem wygadał – odpowiedział – Wiem, że to przeze mnie cierpi. Mimo to dalej jest dla mnie bardzo ważny. Chciałem się pożegnać i porozmawiać – odpowiedział, a w jego głosie dało się usłyszeć ból.  
\- Musisz dać mu trochę czasu – Harry poklepał go po ramieniu i chwytając Louisa za dłoń, pociągnął go w stronę wyjścia.


End file.
